Signal lines which are to be provided separately from the electrical lines which transmit power are required for the purpose of communication between the electronics system of a rechargeable battery pack and the motor controller of an electrical work apparatus. Since the electrical lines have to transmit high currents for power transmission, corresponding line cross sections are provided. The number of electrical lines to be connected via a plug connection leads to a considerable physical size. When working with electrical work apparatuses, large, bulky plug connections are usually detrimental and hinder the work.